


bent my back earning these scars

by tovkoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Gen, Ignis has a choice, Is it the right one though, Poor Ignis Scientia, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), The tiniest lil drabble, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tovkoi/pseuds/tovkoi
Summary: A choice would be made.Ignis is next.
Kudos: 5





	bent my back earning these scars

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy guys! I know these are some tryin' times so I decided why not put out more content to combat the bad yanno? Aka I need to distract myself and write more, so here this is. :p  
> Trying a new thing by hitting shuffle on my Spotify Likes and writing a warm-up based on the song I get. Or at least inspired by!! This is my first one, and ngl I like the vibe it gives *insert eye emoji*  
> Song: Ghost - Kulick  
> Pst, this is also a not so secret way of sharing my music...  
> Enjoy <3

A choice would be made, whether the carrier of its actions was of the wiser. Prepared or not, every bearer of the ivory ring held a heavy fate. Though known, even a price would be had.  
-

He scrambled from the slick ground, shoving MT's away and groaning with every muscle screaming at him to lay still. Ignis was given a choice, stay or go. As he steadied himself, the daemon reached outwards and readied his magick.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Ardyn spoke, humor intertwining the words and eyes bright with the prospect of a fight. Yet, as Ignis shifted the item he had picked up among the scuffle, his mind was finally calm. 

It merely took a final steadying breath before he completed his choice.


End file.
